Mikan, Natsume, Reo, and the AAO
by BaltoGirl
Summary: Mikan gets kidnapped by the AAO Reo now Natsume has to save her before time runs out! Mikans life is on the line! Rated T for offensive language. Chapter 6 is in! The story's almost done! Pairing: MxN Please read! Chpt. 6 is about they're marrige and chil
1. Chapter 1

Mikan looked at her watch.

_Crap,_ she thought. _I'm going to be late!_

Mikan and Natsume were not _officially_ dating, but this was the night that Natsume was going to kiss Mikan after a picnic in the park and ask her to be his girlfriend!

Mikan was very excided for the dinner, but she had no idea what Natsume was going to do! She thought they were just friends, only on his part though. She "secretly" liked him and didn't know that he felt the same way.

Mikan was wearing a white dress with a pink bow tie and pink spaghetti straps. Her hair was put up into a pony tail with a bright pink ribbon.

Mikan left her three star room and headed for the Sakura tree, Natsume and Mikan's favorite place on the school campus.

Mikan was almost to the tree when she spotted something in the corner of her eye near the northern forest.

_I wonder what that is. _Mikan stupidly thought. When she was close enough to tell what the figure was, it was too late.

She new who one of the men where, it was Reo! And that man he's talking to? That must be one of his "people".

The man Reo was talking to saw Mikan and teleported to garb her. Once he had her he teleported her to Reo.

"Oh," Reo said. "The target has come to me!" Reo laughed at the thought of his plan actually starting to work. Than Reo spotted she was in a nice dress. "Why are you wearing something so nice?" he asked. "You going to meet someone? Someone like Natsume?" Reo practically yelled.

Mikan started to struggle in the mans tight grasp, but couldn't break free.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Reo answered for her. "I'll give Natsume the note and leave it by the Sakura tree, you teleport her to the AAO!" Reo commanded the man.

The man swiftly nodded and used his Alice to teleport Mikan to a white room. She tried to nullify his alice. But for some reason, it wasn't working!

Mikan could already tell, in her idiotic way, that this was a very, very bad idea.

**At the Sakura Tree**

Natsume sat on the branch of the Sakura tree waiting for Mikan, when suddenly, a note flew by him. The note said:

_We got her for you,_

_Don't worry, she's safe._

_For now._

_Come to the docks at midnight tomorrow,_

_Alone,_

_And she won't be hurt._

_Reo AAO_

Natsume screamed in furry! He new this fight would come one day, But today was not the day he'd planed.

**Authors Note!**

**Hey I hope you liked my story, please review! This is my first Gakuen Alice story, so you can be as brutal as you want! ******

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, PLEACE NO SEWWING!!!**

**Thank You for reading my story!**


	2. Chapter 2 Reo

Natsume left the Sakura tree to find his mask. It was 6:39 now. More than enough time to get ready.

Natsume decided to make one stop before he left to the docks. _Hotaru,_ he thought. _She can give me that communication thing she gave Mikan. _Natsume thought about that night, he was tortured, Mikan was almost soled, and Hotaru had given Mikan some… Thing to talk to her with. Mikan was just to, dense talk with her at first.

Natsume shuddered at the memory. He put on some black gloves and his cat mask.

_That should do it._ He thought as anger surged through him.

He bolted out of his bedroom, searching for Hotaru.

**Mikan – The White Room**

Mikan rubbed her head. It hurt, a lot.

She didn't recognize the room she was in. It was an off white color, she was on a stone cold bed. There was a blue dresser, and surprisingly, a vanity.

She rubbed her head more. _What happened yesterday? _She thought as the memory came swimming back to her. _Oh, no! I have to get out of here!_ She ran for the door. But almost on queue, Reo walked in.

"Ah," he said to her. "Sleeping beauty is a wake."

Mikan looked at him with scared eyes. He chuckled. "C'mon!" He yelled. He grabbed Mikans arm and pulled her out into a black hall.

"Were are we going?" she asked him.

"To make a trade." Reo answered. He looked at the now shaking Mikan. He laughed loudly. _This will be a fun trade!_

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**I would like to thank Magical Debby and dominiqueanne for the wonderful comments about the story, and for being my first ever story reviews!!!!**

**Thank you again!!!!!!!!!**

**BaltoGirl (Bailey)**

**PS I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!!!!**


	3. The Docks

**Author's Note**

**I'm goanna try to put a chapter up a week**

**Thank you soooooooooooooo much for reading my story!!!!!!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Mikan was pushed into the back seat of a small, black car. She was shoved in the middle and two men in black suits and sun glasses sat next to her, squishing her sides. It was kind of hard to breath, but she eventually got use to the feeling of being squished.

The car ride wasn't very long. It lasted less than an half an hour. The car screeched to a stop near a small building.

The two men opened the car door, one man grabbed Mikans arm while the other stepped out of the car. The man holding Mikans arm pulled her out of the car as soon as the other man was on the other side of the car.

The men held a firm grip on Mikans arm. She swore that she heard it crack it was so tight. Mikan winced in pain.

Mikan notice that Natsume was there, in the shadows.

She was about to yell "Natsume" when he put a finger to his lips telling her in his own special way to keep quiet, or as she saw it , to shut up and stay that way.

Mikan look at him closer, squinting her eyes, and realized that he was wearing Hotaru's panda communication ears, and his black cat mask.

She flashed him a thankful smile.

Natsume almost cried after seeing the smile, realizing it might be the last one he see's.

He smiled through the mask, knowing she couldn't see it, but it made him happy to know it was there.

He slowly walked out of the shadows, setting fire to the men holding Mikans arm.

"Let her go!" Natsume yelled at Reo.

Reo turned around in shock. "So…" Reo said. "You came."

**Author's Note!!!**

**I'm goanna start another story called "Mikan's Cinderella Story" please read it!!! You all should!!!**


	4. Help!

"You know," Reo said, turning to Natsume. His men had switched arms and swatted at they're arm that was on fire. "I was half expecting you, _not_ to come. You know why? Because, you're a coward. Knowing you, you would've just given up. Said, 'oh, sorry Mikan, I can't go get you, I'm too wimpy'! I never thought that she was this important to you that you would give this up!"

"Go to Hell!" Natsume snapped back.

Mikan looked at Natsume confused. "Give what up?" she asked blankly.

Natsume looked at the ground. His hand slowly went up, in it, was a purple Alice stone.

Mikan looked at Natsume shocked. "Whose is it?" She, also looking down.

"Mine," Reo said. Natsume looked up and had a glare contest with Reo.

"You little coward," Reo said to him. "You can't even--"

"Natsume is not a coward!" Mikan yelled at Reo. "He's put his life on the line to get other peoples lives off of it! That includes me! How can you say such mean things when… when… when… You're the real coward! You hide behind your henchmen and watch while they do the dirty work! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Shut up!" Reo yelled. He stepped forward and took Mikan from his men and held her out to a point so ever Natsume could see her dangling in the air from his grasp on her shirt.

Reo pulled a gun from his coat pocket. "If you want her to live through this," Reo screamed at Natsume. "Than, you will give me the Alice Stone!"

Natsume looked at Mikan's scared face. He could read terror on it, and something else. But he couldn't dwell on that right now. He stepped forward and handed Reo the Alice Stone.

After Reo had the Alice Stone in his hands, he smirked and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Mikan hard in the stomach.

Reo dropped Mikan on the ground. Natsume rushed to her side, to make sure she was still alive.

"Let's go." Reo said to his men.

Natsume held Mikan limply in his arms. He pulled down the voice box for the head set on Hotaru's communication thing.

"Hotaru," Natsume said, his voice shaking. Of all the things he'd seen, the thing's he'd done. This memory, the one in his hands right now, would haunt him forever. "Get down here. Mikan was shot. Please hurry, and bring help."

Natsume sat on the ground and waited for Hotaru to come with help.

_Mikan will live. _He thought. _Mikan is a strong person, she will make it through this!_

Hotaru arrived less than five seconds latter. Hotaru quickly put Mikan on her Duck scooter and Ruka went to help Natsume.

"She will be fine." He said to his friend.

Natsume looked at the almost lifeless Mikan and said. "I'm not so sure."

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, the next chapter will have a surprising twist that MOST of you might like!**

**BaltoGirl**


	5. The Hospital and a question

**Hey Everyone!!**

**I'm sorry it took so long! My parents are being stupid and only let me use the computer on NON school days! Isn't that STUPID?!?!?!**

**But that doesn't matter, cause here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Da. I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Natsume was pacing back and forth. He was in the hospital waiting room. All he new was that Mikan was shot, she might not live and she lost a lot of blood. The stupid nurses wouldn't tell them _anything_. He already _knew_ all that stuff. _How can those damn nurses stay so calm?_ Natsume screamed in his head.

Hotaru put her hand in Ruka's hand. Ruka and Hotaru gripped each other tightly. Hotaru was fighting back tears but they would accidentally come out every now and then. They were sitting down in the chairs they have in the waiting room. _How can they sit so still? _Natsume accused in his head. His pacing was rapidly getting faster. But he stopped every time a nurse or doctor came in the room.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Mikans doctor come. His face was sad. _This is goanna be bad news._

"Are you Sakura's boyfriend?" He asked Natsume.

"Yes, - Well- Kinda." Natsume answered.

"Good enough," The doctor said grabbing his arm. "I need to talk to you in privet."

The doctor pulled him in a dark room. "Mr. Huuga," The doctor started. "Miss. Mikan might be okay, but she's in a comma right now that she might never wake up from."

Natsume had a lot of questions, but all he could ask was, "Can I see her?"

The doctor slightly smiled and nodded his head. "But only one person at a time."

Natsume then was lead to Mikans small room. He sat down in a chair next to her bed. "Hey," He said, trying not to look at how many machines she was hooked up to. "I'm so sorry." He said grabbing her hand. "I just, well, I didn't expect them to come attack to in daylight. But, I guess I was just being to careless. Please wake up!" Natsume's grip on her hand got tighter and tighter. "I'll miss you if you're gone! So, don't die and don't stay asleep! Just wake up! Please!" He looked at her face, it looked the same as it did when he came in. "Because, I love you!"

Mikans head turned to the side. "Mikan?" Natsume asked her.

"Hmm," was her response.

"Mikan, are you O.K?"

"Hmm," Mikan said opening her eyes. "Natsume, where am I? What happened?"

"You were shot, but you'll be O.K. The doctors said so." Mikan smiled at him.

"That's great! Are you goanna be O.K?" Mikan asked with a concerned face.

"As long as you're O.K," He answered. "As long as you're O.K." He repeated.

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too." She smiled at him again.

Natsume's face showed shock. _She heard that?_ He thought.

Than Mikan leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Natsume leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was a slow and loving kiss. They both loved it.

Natsume leaned away, smirking. "Mikan, this wasn't the way I thought it would be but will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Mikan said, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"I should be the one saying that." Natsume said hugging her back.

"No, you saved my life, and now I'm your girlfriend. I should definitely be saying 'thank you.'"

**5 years later**

"Happy 21st birthday, Mikan!" Everyone yelled.

"Thank you!" Mikan said.

Everyone was there Hotaru and Ruka, who are now married, Natsume, Koko, Anna, Nanoko, everyone.

Natsume took something out of his pocket. "Before anyone gives _my_ Mikan a gift, or before we have cake, I have something to ask Mikan." He got down on one knee and took Mikans hand. "Mikan, you are the light in my sun, you are my sun, Mikan," He pulled out a little box and opened it, reviling a little ring. "Will you marry me?"

Mikan jumped on Natsume. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes I will marry you!"

"Thank you," Natsume said.

**Hey,**

**This story is not yet done. The next few chapters will be about they're marriage, now people please tell me. Should they have a boy or a girl???**

**Thank you for all the wonderful comments!!! I loved them!!!**

**BaltoGirl.**


	6. The Marriage

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan and Natsume looked into each others eyes. There were so many things around them, but they could only see each other. All the people that were there for them were standing next to each other. Natsume and Ruka, and Mikan and Hotaru. Than the words that every one wanted to hear were told. "You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said. Natsume leaned down and kissed Mikan firmly on the lips. People clapped and cheered them on. But someone in the background, someone we all know and hate, glared at the couple with full jealousy.

Luna, the evil little bitch, glared at them with a glare the makes them lucky that looks don't kill.

Mikan and Natsume broke the kiss. Then, Natsume lifted Mikan up, bridal style, and gently placed her in the car. He than went to the other side and got in himself. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you, so much!" than the car started to pull away to the air port. Natsume kissed Mikan passionately, making Mikan gasp for air.

"I love you, too," she said kissing his neck. "Only god knows how much I love you!"

Natsume leaned away from Mikan and noticed something. "Why are you being so quiet?" he asked her.

"Natsume," she said. "There is no easy way to put this."

All Natsume could think was, _is she trying to leave me, after our wedding? _

Mikan leaned closer and kissed him shortly. "How do you feel about children?" she asked him.

"They're cute, loud, and, sometimes, annoying." He replied.

Mikan looked down, like she was about to cry. "Natsume," she said, to shyly for her. "I'm pregnant." She said in a small whisper that he could hardly hear.

Natsume looked at her in pure shock. His jaw dropped and he couldn't understand his own mind. "Th-that's w-wonderful." He chocked out.

She looked up, her face was bright. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Really." He did his once in a life time smile for her. "How far are you?" He asked. He wanted to know how long she was hiding this from him.

"Well," She said. "I just found out a week ago, and the doctor said I was, at leased, one month in."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" He wanted some clarification of what to be prepared for.

"Not until I'm four months in. Sorry."

"It's not you're fault." He said.

The car screeched to a stop and Natsume and Mikan were at the airport. They were flying to Hawaii for they're Honeymoon. Natsume pulled Mikan out and they flew on the plane. They had a great honeymoon and enjoyed the next three, agonizing, months. Than, they went to the doctor to see if they were having a boy or a girl.

The doctor told them they were having a little girl. Natsume sighed. A little girl would be easier to take care of.

Than, Mikan reminded him something. "Didn't Hotaru say that she was officially seven months pregnant with a little boy?"

Natsume remembered the ice queen almost killing Ruka when she found out she was pregnant. She even kicked him out of the house. She was three months pregnant for they're wedding, but by then, she was happy about it.

"A boy?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah," Mikan said happily. "Maybe they'll be friends!" Mikan clapped her hands together in delight.

"Yeah, maybe." Natsume said glumly.

**Hey everyone!!! I hope you liked my story, it's a little stupid, I know, but what will happen to the kids?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Will the be friends or hate eachother???!!!**

**Who knows?**

**BaltoGirl**


End file.
